


【盖咕哒】私欲-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 2





	【盖咕哒】私欲-白茶狗凍

【盖咕哒】私欲-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【盖咕哒】私欲](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12533c63)

*时间线在新宿之后  
  
  
  
  
细微而潮湿的气息扑打在脖子上，下颌感到茸毛温和的摩擦。  
“芙芙...走开......”  
我连眼睛都懒得睁开，模糊中艰难地抬起手，想要拎着芙芙的耳朵，将它丢下床去。   
但是我并没有摸到细长的耳朵，蓬松卷曲的毛发之下是人的脖颈，我的手指碰到冰凉的金属物体。   
这时我才反应过来，让人喘不过来气的不是一个小动物的重量。   
是盖提亚。   
我看见面前的黑影，猛然抬起膝盖撞击他的腹部，但他纹丝不动。   
“下去。”  
他不理会我，我在想他是否只是梦游。我勉强侧过身子，伸长了手臂想去开灯，他突然发话。   
“你的身上有气味。”  
“你是狗吗，鼻子真灵。达芬奇新开发的沐浴液，草莓味的，要是喜欢的话明天给你一瓶，现在你给我滚下去。”  
我摸到了开关，台灯亮起的时候我发现他离得比想象中更近。他的头发长长了一些，但杂乱无章，和那些张牙舞爪魔神柱差不多。似乎我不在的时候没人给他修剪过头发，依旧没有人愿意接近他。  
“是魔神柱的气味。”  
真是狗鼻子，我这样想着，一边猛踢他的小腿，一边推开他的左臂。他失去平衡向一侧歪倒，如果推一把，他就能顺利摔下床去，我却突然拉住他空荡荡的袖子，把他拽了回来。   
我只是一瞬间于心不忍，觉得欺负一个残疾人太没人性，但我没预料到他竟然这样重，如同铁块一般砸在我身上。   
“咳......” 我感觉半个肺都被他砸得稀烂。   
“快让开，重死了。”  
我真是咎由自取。他像铁一样沉重，也像铁一样沉默。他压在我的身上就像死了一般，我发现他的呼吸极其微弱，心跳声也难以寻觅。难怪我将他当成是芙芙。   
“告诉我。”  
在我以为他真的死了，或晕过去的时候，他说话了。  
他的脸埋在我的颈侧，我不知道他的声音是依靠空气，枕头，还是我的皮肤传播开来，它们听上去模糊而不确定，似乎有了乞求的意味。  
这当然是错觉，没人会用命令的语气乞求。   
“告诉你？好让你和你的老相好团圆？就算我是世界上最差劲的御主也不会做这种蠢事。”  
他半天没有说话，过了好一会儿才慢慢支起身体，抬起头看我。   
“我与他们已经没有关系，并且你应当清楚，我无法离开这里。”  
别说是灵子转移，就是让他在屋外的风雪里走一遭都会要了他的命，我当然最清楚不过。   
“那你就更没有知道的必要了。更何况我凭什么相信你，谁知道你有没有藏着什么阴招。你可是这里的囚徒。”  
他看着我，无光的红色眼睛里寂静无物。我不清楚他能看见什么，他已经失去了一眼看见答案的能力，但他的眼神却又像是有所洞察，我在他移开双眼的瞬间看见熟悉的冷漠与悲悯。   
我身上的沉重远离了，他一言不发地从床上离开。反正他本身就是由莫名其妙组成的，我习惯了不去追究，只是恼火被他打断睡眠，现在可是凌晨两点。   
他站起来时，我看见他仅存的手上缠着黑色的布条，那布条像是从衣服上撕下来的，他右边空荡荡的袖筒少了一截。   
“你的手怎么了？”  
“与你无关。”   
他根本未加思索，我讨厌他这种小孩儿脾气。   
“你真幼稚，亏你还活了几千年。”  
他以往不会理会我的诋毁揶揄，这此却意外地停住脚步。  
他如果知道与人回嘴吵架，那也算是进步，但他并不是要同我吵架。   
“我.....我们确实对你做出'最差劲的御主'的评价，但此刻我知晓那是错误的判断，玛修·基列莱特的评判或许才是正确的。”  
即使我知道他没有人类的常识，也超出正常的思维回路，这番话还是让我大吃一惊。   
“真稀奇，没想到能听到你夸我。”  
“愚蠢。这与我的情感无关，我只是陈述事实，无论我承认与否，事实都如此显现。我依旧憎恶你，没有改变。”  
房间的门打开又关闭，我忍不住大笑起来。   
  
  
  
  
“达芬奇亲，我来拿东西——”  
“早就准备好了，给你。”  
我接过盒子，里面有药膏和改装过粉红色塑料瓶。  
“对了，你在新宿的期间，迦勒底内部又开了一次会议，麻烦事虽然也很多......总之，结果就是盖提亚的可活动范围扩展了一些，包括餐厅，图书室......”  
“还有我的房间？”  
“嗯？”  
达芬奇似乎并不知情，我后悔自己透露出消息，她果然穷追起来。   
“什么什么？他跑去你的房间？按理说他应当没有这个权限哦。”  
“他问我魔神柱的事情……我当然什么都没跟他说啦。”  
“我又没有怪你，别紧张，更何况本来也没有足够的情报，想说也没法说吧。”  
她托着下巴思考了片刻。  
“去问问他吧？”  
“什么？”  
“情报啊，情报。”  
  
  
  
盖提亚的新房间和我的房间在同一层，他的新屋子和之前并没有区别，床、衣柜、桌子、基础的生活用具，整洁干净，没有活人的气息。  
唯一违和的是床边墙壁上的碎裂的屏幕，难怪达芬奇让我顺便告诫他不要破坏公物。但我更感到奇怪的是他竟会对着墙壁，又或是屏幕上的影像挥拳，难道说这里映出过我的脸？他大概确实讨厌我到这种程度，但是他不会仅仅对着影像就能满足。  
我走进浴室，拿走镜子前洁白无味的香皂，将粉红色的塑料瓶换上。   
我准备回去的时候，他刚好回来了。他走进房间，看都不看我一眼，径直在床边坐下，将一摞书放在地板上。   
“喂，那个是怎么回事。” 我指了指他身后碎裂的屏幕。   
“我不需要虚假的风景。”  
我想起来那块屏幕通常用来模拟正常的天气，有时是太阳日出到日落，有时是终日的大雨，偶然也能看到雨过天晴的彩虹，但很少下雪。  
“总比一年到头白茫茫一片要好，等你待久了就会知道了。”我知道他时常花费几个小时看着屋外真实的风雪，就像他最初出现的时候一样。  
“只有你们人类才会轻易地腻烦，轻易地舍弃，既可悲又可笑。”  
他又像老和尚念经一般“人类”“人类”个不停，我岔开话题。   
“你不知道把电源关掉吗，你破坏的可是迦勒底的财产，你的手也是那时候弄伤的吧？”  
“我无所谓。”  
“谁管你有没有所谓，你把那只手弄断了我也不管你。” 我站到他面前，低头看着他。   
“你必须得赔偿。”  
他面无表情地抬头看我。   
“我没有东西给你。”  
“情报，关于你的那些老相好。”  
他突然冷笑了一声。  
“这才是你的目的，你将其伪装成平等的交易有何意义？即使没有这“赔偿”的胁迫，我也不能拒绝你，我只是你的囚徒。对现实视而不见只是让你自己得到安慰，真是可笑。”  
他说话从来不让人快活，我已经学会不在这种事情上同他浪费时间。   
“你说的没错，那你就老老实实地说吧，别总是说废话。”  
他或许觉得我不可理喻，转过脸不屑于看我。   
“我不能拒绝你，但我没有能够说的。我不再是统括局盖提亚，那些碎片于我而言已是别种的事物，我无从得知他人所想。”   
我预想到他会这样说，但我并不相信他的说辞。   
“你总不会什么都没有察觉。”   
“我没有能告诉你的，因为我不知晓他们。我们曾经思考同一件事，渴望同一件事，但此刻已经不同了，我们各自有各自的愿望，我们为自己的私欲而生存。”  
他堡垒般的神情有一丝的松动，但很快就再次武装起来，我知道无论再说什么都没有用。   
“你的任务结束了，你该走了。”  
他终于再次转过脸来，冷漠地看着我。   
我沉默了片刻，在他旁边坐下。  
“手给我。”   
我并没有等他伸出手，因为他永远不会这么做。我抓住他的左手，将黑色的布条解开。   
“你已经无可救药了，你什么时候才能不再说谎，你明明说即使这只手断掉你也不会理会。”  
“你真的很蠢，盖提亚，我不想跟你说话。”  
他手背的伤口很新鲜，就像是刚刚才弄伤的一样。他身体的恢复速度很慢，就像他微弱的心跳和呼吸一样。   
我将伤口清理干净，涂上药膏。他像静止的铜像，死寂的湖泊，没有言语，没有声息。我想他一定在心里鄙夷我，说我伪善，愚蠢，或是别的什么。   
“我也有我的愿望。”   
我感到意外，抬起头看他。   
“我知道我此时在接受王的惩罚，但如果允许我言说，我也有愿望。”  
“我希望见证你的毁灭，亲眼目睹你身体的残破，亲耳聆听你猩红的嘶吼，亲手触摸你心脏的冰冷。我希望你痛苦、失败，挣扎，世界上一切爱都远离你，一切恨都抛弃你，只有虚无永远缠绕你。我愿看到你在无人的荒野中游荡，永远没有开始，也永远没有尽头。”  
我一时呆住，像是无法理解他使用的语言。他的话语中没有丝毫的憎恶与痛恨，反而轻柔而温和，像是恋人的思念的软语，壁炉里木头燃烧的气息，或是秋夜里果实熟透，坠地时发出陷落的声响。  
也许因为我与他太过接近，导致我的心灵也变得扭曲起来，我忍不住想要发笑，似乎他赠予的是神的福音。   
  
“好啊，希望你的愿望永远无法实现。”   
我笑着回答他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
2018/02/24  


  
热度 433  
评论 5

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[盖咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[盖提亚](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E6%8F%90%E4%BA%9A)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

  


  


评论(5)

热度(433)

  1. 共7人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://quli0.lofter.com/) [曲黎](https://quli0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) [切尔诺贝利](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hello827.lofter.com/) [Hello](https://hello827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tounodoyle.lofter.com/) [东野道](https://tounodoyle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://murongbeicheng.lofter.com/) [艾蕾老攻](https://murongbeicheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://guoye862.lofter.com/) [叶言枫](https://guoye862.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://zhuxuanxianyue.lofter.com/) [竹轩&弦月](https://zhuxuanxianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yonghu6311777970.lofter.com/) [用户6311777970](https://yonghu6311777970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://liming100.lofter.com/) [戾茗](https://liming100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://onlooker79410.lofter.com/) [onlooker](https://onlooker79410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tieguzhengzhengwqq.lofter.com/) [铁骨铮铮WQQ](https://tieguzhengzhengwqq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://wucunzaigandebuzhimingjun.lofter.com/) [无存在感的不知名君](https://wucunzaigandebuzhimingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://qingningxiaojiejie.lofter.com/) [所科生物何时落地](https://qingningxiaojiejie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://baiyeziwww.lofter.com/) [白野子](https://baiyeziwww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://naihe356.lofter.com/) [奈何](https://naihe356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) [Bemusement](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://diwushuangyang.lofter.com/) [姜越–咸鱼](https://diwushuangyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://lina2324.lofter.com/) [莉娜](https://lina2324.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wuliaodehaizi380.lofter.com/) [无聊的孩子(ㅍ_ㅍ)](https://wuliaodehaizi380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) [黄昏以朝](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://quliu073.lofter.com/) [曲流](https://quliu073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://aichitianshidekaidi.lofter.com/) [爱吃甜食的凯蒂](https://aichitianshidekaidi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://fgoyz.lofter.com/) [友人泽](https://fgoyz.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://zhaitengfeiniao530.lofter.com/) [橋本A](https://zhaitengfeiniao530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://62045413.lofter.com/) [黑の碎](https://62045413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zhaoxingxin.lofter.com/) [善生](https://zhaoxingxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://zhaoxingxin.lofter.com/) [善生](https://zhaoxingxin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://729029965.lofter.com/) [透明伏特加](https://729029965.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://kuhetingyu891.lofter.com/) [枯荷听雨](https://kuhetingyu891.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yuwei866.lofter.com/) [语微](https://yuwei866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xuxu12138.lofter.com/) [shjscd](https://xuxu12138.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yingqing921.lofter.com/) [樱檠](https://yingqing921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lucigai.lofter.com/) [芦茨芥](https://lucigai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) [间桐樱天下第一](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) [间桐樱天下第一](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://foreverxm.lofter.com/) [甲乙丙丁](https://foreverxm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) [西湖春晓](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ccc233333.lofter.com/) [(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)](https://ccc233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://jiujiu400.lofter.com/) [常思当归](https://jiujiu400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://mover233.lofter.com/) [某一抔](https://mover233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://gasolineboom.lofter.com/) [核桃饼干🍪](https://gasolineboom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xiafeng913.lofter.com/) [不知道写什么你们有什么想看的直接发](https://xiafeng913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) [是Garny不是咖喱](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) [妍](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://feilezhihua.lofter.com/) [斐乐知华](https://feilezhihua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
